


The Storms of Life

by Gwenling



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenling/pseuds/Gwenling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for: stormatdusk<br/>Words: chandelier, moody, slippery</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Storms of Life

  
Karl skillfully maneuvered his sleek Dodge Viper down the winding ribbon of asphalt, the low-slung headlights sliding over the saturated bark of stately pines that lined the driveway. Raindrops caught in their wake looked as if they were momentarily transformed into falling diamonds. Lightning flashed overhead, illuminating the area for brief seconds before plunging it back into darkness.   
  
The house came into view, pale yellow light spilling over the trimmed and pruned hydrangeas and box hedges, and then down onto the manicured lawn through the windows of the study, front entry hall, and formal dining room. The second floor was shrouded in darkness.   
  
As he pulled into the garage a few minutes later, he noticed the wet tire tracks from Viggo’s BMW. Stepping from the Viper, he reached over and touched the hood, finding it still warm. Water droplets still clung to the car’s body, gravity not asserting itself fully just yet, and Karl guessed that his lover had been home maybe a half-hour.   
  
After tossing his keys onto the kitchen countertop, the Kiwi headed to the study, confident that’s where he would find Viggo. He didn’t have to think about what frame of mind his lover was in. He already knew.   
  
Viggo was one of the country’s leading heart surgeons, learning from the master himself, Dr. Michael Debakey. Debakey had been Viggo’s mentor throughout his career, keeping in touch with phone calls every couple of weeks or so. Viggo and Karl had spent countless evenings as well as assorted holidays with Michael and his wife, Katrin, becoming a part of their extended family. Several weeks ago, Dr. Debakey had fallen ill with the flu. When he hadn’t recovered in sufficient time, Katrin had called their private physician, who informed them that it had turned into pneumonia, and Michael was hospitalized. After completing his rounds each day, Viggo would visit with Michael for a few hours before heading home. In the dead of night, while lying in the comfort and security of Karl’s arms, Viggo would finally give voice to his concerns. The treatments weren’t working, and his mentor’s health was rapidly deteriorating. Fluid had begun to collect in his lungs, and if they couldn’t get that cleared up… Viggo didn’t have to finish. Karl knew.   
  
Earlier that day, their worst fears had come to pass. Karl had been on the way to a client’s office for a meeting to finalize the architectural designs for a new building when Viggo called with the news. After being assured and reassured that his lover would be fine, Karl continued on with his meeting while Viggo spent the remainder of the day with Katrin. He finally left her side when the family started to arrive.   
  
As Karl crossed through the entry hall, lightning flashed outside, followed immediately by a clap of thunder, the sound reverberating through the house, shaking the chandelier overhead, the crystal teardrops shuddering in its wake. The lights flickered momentarily, and then the house was dark and silent. Outside, however, the storm raged around them, wind and raindrops lashing against the windowpanes as thunder rolled in the distance.   
  
He paused for a brief moment, allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness, and then he was striding down the hallway, his long legs easily eating up the distance between he and his lover. The double oak doors to the study were open and Karl stepped through, his hazel gaze snapping first to the glove-soft, rich brown leather couch where Viggo normally took up residence when he decided to brood over something. He wasn’t a moody person, by any means, but when something happened to his loved ones, chances were good that Viggo would disappear into himself for periods on end until he worked through his feelings, or dealt with his grief. At work, he was Dr. Viggo Mortensen, the consummate professional, never letting on that he was hurting inside, but at home, when he was just Viggo, he became human again and dealt with things like normal people do.   
  
Dark brows furrowed when Karl did not find his lover there. He looked over to the antique carved oak executive desk and again his search came up empty. One of the doors to the liquor cabinet was ajar and after a closer inspection, Karl found an unused glass sitting on top and a bottle of Jack Daniels missing. Turning on his heel, he made for the door and then took the carpet-covered stairs two at a time, knowing now where his lover was.   
  
The patio doors to their bedroom were thrown open and Karl immediately felt the dampness that saturated the air there. Closing the bedroom door behind him, he caught sight of Viggo in a chair on the covered verandah, head tipped back, feet propped up on the glass-covered patio table, and the bottle of liquor balanced precariously on his stomach. After dropping his suit coat on the bed, toeing off his dress shoes and removing his socks, he crossed the room and stood quietly in the darkened doorway, taking in the sight of his lover. The blowing wind had soaked the shirt and jeans the older man was wearing, molding the soft cotton material to Viggo’s frame. The musculature of Viggo’s chest and abs were visible, the nipples beneath the cloth were peaked from the cool wind, and Karl felt the first stirrings of arousal slowly uncurling inside of him. After a quick trip back into the bedroom to retrieve a bottle of Slick from the bedside table, he moved back to the doorway.   
  
The terracotta tiles were slippery when Karl stepped onto the verandah. Taking careful steps so he wouldn’t fall, he placed a hand on Viggo’s shoulder from behind and bent to place a kiss to his lover’s forehead. “Hey, you,” he whispered as he dropped the bottle beneath the chair. If things went the way he hoped, they’d need that before the night was out; sooner if possible. He wanted to take Viggo’s thoughts off of the events of the day, give him some measure of peace before Viggo broke down.   
  
“Nice weather we’re having,” Karl said as he moved to the railing, looking over their back lawn and to the woods beyond. The rain was cool and he shivered as it began to soak into his own clothes. He felt his own nipples drawing up into tiny buds. Closing his eyes, he tipped his face up, enjoying all that nature had to offer. “I love nights like this… when the weather is raw and untamed; almost feral.”   
  
“Sounds a bit like you at times,” Viggo mumbled from his place behind Karl.   
  
Karl turned and leaned his lower back against the rail, feet crossed at the ankle, hands gripping the balustrade. A slow smile spread across his face. “Which is why we’re so good together. We can each give as good as we take.”   
  
“You angling for a fuck, Urban?”   
  
“If you’re up for it,” Karl replied as he moved away from the banister and plucked the nearly empty bottle from Viggo’s hands. Lifting it to his lips, he took a long pull, enjoying the burn as the whisky slid down his throat to settle in his stomach.   
  
“Not just yet but I can be with the right incentive,” Viggo said as he eyed his lover.   
  
Karl sat the bottle on the table and pushed Viggo’s feet to the floor, moving to stand between his lover’s legs. Long fingers slowly unbuttoned the cuffs of the white dress shirt that was clinging to his skin, his eyes never leaving Viggo’s as he began to unbutton the shirt itself. He could make out Viggo’s features beneath the darkened porch, watched as his lover licked his bottom lip when Karl unbuckled the leather belt. With a few deft moves, his dress pants were both unbuttoned and unzipped and he gasped when Viggo touched him.   
  
Knowing hands traversed up his torso, teasing the furled nubs as they continued on to his shoulders to push the soaked material back and down. Warm lips skated over Karl’s stomach as Viggo quickly worked the dress pants and boxers down his thighs, the Kiwi’s hard cock nudging him beneath the chin.   
  
Karl quickly stepped out of the material, kicked it aside and moved away from Viggo, back to the railing. The rain was colder now that his protective barrier had been removed, though it did nothing to quench the heat that was building inside of him. Wrapping a hand around his length, he slowly teased himself, his hand moving up and down the shaft lazily. He watched the rise and fall of his lover’s chest, quicker now than before, and knew it wouldn’t be long before he had what he wanted, what he knew Viggo needed before grief took hold of the older man.   
  
“Is that incentive enough or do you need more?”   
  
“More,” came the throaty reply.   
  
Karl motioned to Viggo’s chair. “Greedy bastard. Hand me that, then.”   
  
Viggo fumbled beneath the wicker chair and found what Karl was referring to. He slid it across the table and Karl grabbed the bottle before it fell to the ground. He popped the cap and squeezed the gel onto his fingers before tossing it back onto the table. With a wink, he turned his back to his lover and leaned against the railing. He heard Viggo’s groan over the sound of rain as Karl prepared himself, first with one finger, and then two. Looking over his shoulder, he found Viggo pulling the sodden t-shirt up and off, and then he was standing, quickly shucking his jeans as well.   
  
Viggo moved in behind Karl, hands gripping his lover’s hips, pressing his chest to the younger man’s back. The thick cock was nestled between them, sliding in the crease of Karl’s ass and Karl pushed back, silently begging for it.   
  
“Slut,” Viggo said affectionately as he nipped at the strong shoulder. “Want me to fuck you like this or do you need more prep?”   
  
“Now, Vig. Won’t be the first time we’ve skipped a few steps,” Karl said as he rolled his hips, enjoying the feel of the heated shaft slipping between his cheeks. “I’ll be fine.”   
  
Rain lashed against their naked skin, soaking both men from head to toe, but neither cared. They needed this, needed to feel alive. Viggo guided his cock to the glistening hole and slowly pushed inside, careful not to hurt his lover since they had opted to forego extra prep and lube. It was slow going, and it tried Viggo’s patience, but after several intense minutes, his hips were flush with Karl’s backside.   
  
“Move,” Karl said once his body had adjusted to the thick cock resting snugly inside of him. He braced himself on the railing with both hands for support; he was going to need it. “Now.”   
  
White fingers of lightning streaked across the darkened sky and thunder rolled in the distance as Viggo became one with the storm, pounding into his lover the way the rain was pounding onto the two men, on the roof overhead. Viggo moved one hand to Karl’s shoulder, one to the man’s hip and leaned back a bit, watching as his cock disappeared into his lover’s body over and over. The rain ran in rivulets down Karl’s back, into the valley between his spread cheeks, over the reddened and stretched skin.   
  
Karl threw his head back and groaned when Viggo struck his prostate. He removed one hand from the railing and wrapped it around his cock, pumping the heated flesh in time with his lover’s strokes into his body. He wasn’t going to last much longer with Viggo fucking him like he was. It was exactly as he had said before: raw and untamed; almost feral. With a few more pulls, Karl’s orgasm ripped through him, his internal muscles clamping around Viggo’s length like a vise.   
  
Viggo gasped as Karl’s body tightened and he finally let himself go, crying out his completion to the heavens, before slumping over his lover’s back. Neither man moved for long moments, both trying to steady their breathing, to calm their racing hearts. Karl threaded his non-sticky fingers through Viggo’s hair and turned his head, wordlessly asking for kiss. Their lips met briefly before Viggo slowly pulled out of the heated sheath. Karl turned, their lips meeting fully and completely for the first time that evening.   
  
“Wild enough for you?” Viggo asked as he playfully nipped at Karl’s lips.   
  
Karl nodded. “I’d say that’s just what the doctor ordered,” he said before nudging Viggo’s nose with his own. “Ready to go inside? Maybe take a hot shower and then grab a bite to eat? I’m sure you haven’t eaten yet, have you?”   
  
Reality reared its ugly head once more and the events of the day came flooding back to Viggo. “No,” he answered sheepishly as he followed Karl into the bedroom. “Didn’t really feel like it when I came in. Just grabbed the bottle and came upstairs.”   
  
Karl padded into the bathroom and turned on the shower, ushering Viggo into the glass-walled enclosure when he deemed the water temperature suitable. Karl quickly washed and then stepped out to dry himself off. “Finish here and I’ll go scrounge us up something to eat,” he said before capturing his lover’s lips once more.   
  
Viggo nodded and turned back towards the hot spray, his mind a jumble of thoughts. He closed his eyes and bowed his head, letting the water stream over his neck and shoulders as memories of times past played like a black and white silent movie. He finally gave into his grief, knowing Karl was home to take care of him, and he slid to the shower floor, pressing his back against the tile wall as the tears began to fall.   
  
The water had cooled by the time Karl returned with a tray of sandwiches and Viggo was visibly shaking from the drop in temperature. Karl helped him from the shower, and after a quick rub down, led him to the bed and crawled in beside him. Gathering Viggo in his arms, Karl held the other man until his tears were spent, at least for this round. He knew there would be more, and he would do everything in his power to ease his lover’s pain.   
  
Viggo’s body finally began to relax, and right before he drifted off to sleep, he pressed his lips to Karl’s shoulder. “Love you,” he whispered. “And thank you for what you did earlier.”   
  
Karl tilted Viggo’s face up towards his and brushed his lips against the other man’s. “Whatever it takes to get you through this,” he said with a wink. “And I love you, too.”   
  
Outside, the storm continued to rage, but inside, all was calm. At least for now.   
  



End file.
